my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuso Kaisei
Yuso Kaisei (回生 輸送 Kaisei Yusō), also known by his Hero name, The Teleporting Hero: Jumper '(トレポルティング ヘロ ジャムパー ''Toreporutingu Hīrō Jamupā), is a professional Hero, the head of the Jumper Hero Agency, and the father of Zenji, Mirai, and Yakedo Kaisei. Appearance Yuso is an older gentleman, with slicked back, grey hair, a shaggy beard, blue eyes, and a light skin complexion. Despite his age, he is still rather well built, with a good muscle tone and physical strength. His Hero Costume is rather simple, consisting of a beige, military-style uniform with several pockets, baggy pants, and white gloves. The pockets are so that Yuso can carry around snacks and other equipment while he's on the job. Personality Yuso is very comedic, always telling "dad jokes" in attempts to endear himself to his family and others. While his jokes are often hit or miss, it is successful in making friends and getting his subordinates to like him. He is also very loving and caring towards his family members, with everything he does being for the benefit of his children. However, in spite of this general personality, he can still be prone to anger, mostly when someone does anything stupid, even if it doesn't effect him directly. Zenji and Mirai believe this is where they get their tempers from. History Yuso was born in America to a Japanese father and Italian mother, around when Heroes were first popularized. In his adulthood he used his unique and useful Quirk to quickly rise to fame as a professional Hero. It was during this time that Yuso married for the first time and had a son. However, he soon realized that the woman he married was not the one he fell in love with, and eventually divorced her, taking custody of their child. He eventually remarried, and had two more children, Zenji and Mirai, after moving from America to Japan. While his first child was unruly and hard to control, his younger children were much more well-behaved and made better life choices. They eventually went on the hero track, with Mirai graduating from U.A. with top marks, his first son became a Villain. Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Combat:' '''Yuso is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using it to compliment his teleportation. He generally uses hit and run tactics, punching or grabbing his opponent before teleporting away again. He is also very skilled in grappling, using it to restrain opponents after appearing from blind spots, and teleporting somewhere else to either trap them or hurt them (such as teleporting high into the air and dropping them). '''Keen Intellect':' '''Yuso is also a skilled analyst and combat tactician, proving this with the high number of cases he and his Hero Agency have solved. When his subordinates are unable to figure out a case, they often come to him, in which he's normally able to figure out the problem in minutes. He also screens every case file before attempting a raid, often deducing whether the information he's given is accurate. He's known for solving the most cases in Japan, with the only one who has solved more being Endeavor. Quirk 'Quantum Leap (クアンタム リアップ Kuantamu Riappu): Yuso's Quirk enables him to teleport from place to place. The activation of this Quirk is visible by a sudden golden glow emanating from his body, followed by his body completely disappearing, with the glow reappearing at another location followed by Yuso. The glow is often so bright that it can blind those who look directly at it. Yuso's ability to teleport is so fast that most individuals will be unable to keep up with or track his movements. He was even able to teleport into a room, disarm Seishuu, and teleport back out with Seishuu's hostage before he could react. While such a Quirk seems incredibly useful, it also has several drawbacks. He needs to consciously choose where he'll be teleporting, and be able to visualize the area. Also, teleporting more mass, as well as longer distances, drains more calories. The more he eats, the more he can teleport, but going too far, or with too heavy of an object, can cause him to immediately pass out, or even die from exhaustion. Fortunately, Yuso knows his limits, and can train his Quirk to be able to teleport farther and with more weight over time. Super Moves * '''Sky Drop (スキー ドロップ Sukī Doroppu): Yuso grabs onto an opponent, teleports high into the air, and then lets go of them. He then teleports back down to the ground before he begins to fall as well. Stats Equipment Magnetized Cuffs: Yuso carries around several cuffs that he utilizes for capturing Villains. After being attached to the target, the cuffs activate, immediately drawing the wearer to any metal object in the area, as well as causing the cuffs, when attached to both of the wearer's ankles or wrists, to be immediately drawn to each other, which makes it even more difficult to continue fighting if they aren't completely taken out of commission. Electric Disk:''' '''Yuso also carries an electrified disk that he keeps compacted on his belt buckle. When attached to an opponent, it adheres to the target before unleashing the electricity onto the target. The electricity is only strong enough to harm opposition, not kill. It can immobilize most people, as long as the two minute charge is active, however, those with high physical strength can resist the effects. After the electricity ends, most individuals will still feel numb all over, being unable to move effectively. Relationships Zenji Kaisei Zenji is Yuso's youngest son. He cares for him, and does everything in his power to make sure that his future will be bright, but sometimes appears as overbearing. Despite this, whenever Zenji is feeling saddened, Yuso is the one to comfort him, often telling him anecdotes of his own past and how he should act. For some time, due to the fact that Zenji had never had romantic interactions with women, Yuso thought Zenji was gay. Mirai Kaisei Mirai is Yuso's daughter, and the eldest of his children from his second marriage. Yuso attempts to relate to Mirai in the same way he does with Zenji, but is often unsuccessful in that regard. Mirai's anxiousness is often too much for Yuso to handle, and he often storms off angrily. However, he still cares for her mental state, and hired her to work as a sidekick at his Hero Agency after she graduated from U.A. so that she would be closer to home, and those that love her. Yameru Kaisei Yameru is Yuso's wife. While she is his second marriage, she is the true love of his life. The two initially met at her sister's wedding and they immediately hit it off. Despite them appearing to argue a lot, in truth they're just being honest about their feelings, and feel comfortable enough to do so with each other. They are very affectionate towards one another, in and out of public, with Zenji even jokingly calling them gross. Yakedo Kaisei Yakedo is the eldest of Yuso's three children, and the only one from his previous marriage. Despite this, Yuso still loves Yakedo like the rest of his children. The only snag in their relationship is that Yakedo is a Villain. Despite his job as a Hero, upon finding out that Yakedo was a Villain, Yuso did not turn him in, instead forcing him to leave, as he knew he'd eventually be forced to arrest his own son if stayed. Battles and Events The Professor Arc * The Professor Hideout Raid ** Joho Gijutsu vs Seishuu Tanaka Trivia * Yuso's personality is based off of Black Dwarf Star's father. * Yuso is only half-Japanese. His mother was Italian. Category:Males Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes